Ajuda:Contents
You can add to, modify, or delete any part of this page or other pages in the Wiki. Click the "edit" tab at the top to edit the whole page, or one of the "edit" links within the page to edit that specific part. Then click save page, and you will have changed the page! Have fun, and edit the Problems and suggestions page to post questions. If you delete someone else's information make sure it is for a good reason. If you have found that someone trashed a page by messing up what has been done so far click on the "history" tab at the top of the page, and click the second date from the top. If the page is still messed up, try the third, the fourth, etc. Once you find the highest-up version that is not messed up, click the edit tab and save it. If people disagree about what a certain page should contain, they can discuss it in "discussion", a tab at the top of the page. How to edit To add plain text, simply enter it. If you want to do something more fancy, look how others have done certain things on the page you are editing, or go to one of the links below. Once you are done editing, click on the save button at the bottom, and you will have changed the page. The easiest way to do simply things is use the editing buttons, shown below. When you click edit, they are displayed at the top. (For some functions, you might want to highlight text before you click a button). Below is a list of what the buttons do, in order of their appearance on the button bar. http://developer.valvesoftware.com/w/images/1/1e/Mediawiki_editbuttons.png *'Bold' - make your text bold. *'Italics' - make your text italicized. *'Internal link' - link to a page inside the wiki you are editing. If you want to do it without the button, do something like this Main Page. This will show up as Main Page. CaSe MattErS! *'External link' - link to a web page not part of the wiki you are editing. If you want to do it without the button, do something like this Google Homepage. This will show up as Google Homepage. *'Create new section' within the page. *'Insert image' from this wiki. Note: To insert an image that is not on this page, just insert the url, for example, http://example.com/image.jpg. If your picture is not on the internet already, you can host it on one of the websites listed here. You can also upload an image by clicking on the upload file link in the toolbox. *'Mathematical formula' *'Ignore wikipedia formatting' - what was used to show http://example.com/image.jpg in plain text instead of as a picture. *'Your signature' - only if you are signed in (you don't have to register or log in to edit this wiki, but you can). *'Horizontal line' - use sparingly. External Links For more help, check out these Wikipedia links: *Help Contents *Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) page *FAQ on Editing a wiki This answers a few basic questions. *Editing Help page This goes into detail on how to do certain things. Also see: *Editing Help, another independent wiki's version of this page (more detail). External links *Wikipedia Help, Wikipedia's version of this page.